


Live to Serve

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forced Marriage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Secret Relationship, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi loved being a knight, loved being a protector for his best friend and loved serving his country. He'd never jeopardize that. Not for anything!</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>Except for Him.<br/>(that Knight!Iwa and Prince!Kage au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live to Serve

Iwaizumi considered himself to be a smart guy.

He kinda had to be considering he was the personal knight to the crown prince. Who, yeah was pretty smart too- _"Iwa really the economy doesn't work like that in order to function we need to deduct taxes from here but increase"_ -but was also acted like a dumbass 99% of the time.

The other 1% was a brat.

But they were friends despite his claims of him being annoying.

_His cheek is a bright red, the handprint looks as though it just simply burned himself onto the prince._

_"I gotta be smarter Iwa I'm...I'm the prince you know I have to be better._

Since childhood really.

_"M'name's Hajime! A-And I guess I'll be your friend!"_

_"Ehh? But you're so meaaaan!"_

_"WHA-YOU DUMBASS!"_

_"HAJIME THAT'S THE CROWN PRINCE!"_

_"....No way."_

And Iwaizumi had been proud to be made THE knight to stand by his side and be his protector and best friend.

_"Do you swear to protect Crown Prince Tooru, in giving your life for his, prepared to sacrifice everything for him? Do swear fealty?"_

_"I swear it on my blade, on my kingdom, on my soul."_

_"Very well. I now knight you as royal knight to Prince Tooru."_

_His mother's crying somewhere in the background, his father beaming from across him a fellow knight in service, and Oikawa is smiling too a genuine one._

But right now? At this very instance Iwaizumi Hajime hated being his knight.

* * *

It all started several weeks ago.

The king and queen were having the rare dinner with the prince, it was.....awkward but Oikawa kept it nice with his constant chattering. Then the king finally spoke.

"Tooru...I have something to announce."

"Hm? Is it another law or tax because Dad, really, I've been reviewing stuff and I have some suggestions to help us-" The smile that had been on his face started to drop as his father gave him a look. "What?"

"Your marriage."

"My-what?....W-WHAT!?"

Apparently the kingdom to the west, Karasuno, had been growing a worryingly amount. Really worryingly. So worryingly because they just conquered another territory-and holy goddess man the Dateko knights were one of the strongest how the hell did they-which is why the king had decided it was time to secure an alliance.

The best way for the best alliance?

Marriage obviously.

"HahaHA YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!?"

Hajime rolled his eyes from his position in the doorway at his best friend's shriek.

Hey at least they took in considering he was gay and arranged for him to marry the crown prince and not princess. That wasn't so bad now was it?

* * *

Apparently it was horrible.

Day after day, hour after hour, even when his shift ended and he tried to get to his quarters! Nothing but constant whining.

"Iwa can you BELIEVE my parents would DO this to ME?"

"Iwaaaaa UGH! I bet he's not even good looking my parents have no taste just look at my dad's mistresses. Ugly."

"Kageyama.....What kind of royal last name is THAT? Not even a cool or classy one. Well I'm not taking HIS last name for sure he'll be taking mine as a Consort should."

"I just CANNOT-"

Iwaizumi ended up smacking him upside the head more than usual.

* * *

Tooru paced, a deep scowl on his face as he kept watch on the window. 

Hajime rolled his eyes, and since no one's there to really see him do anything, goes over and once again bops him on the head. Oikawa ends up yelping like always and the scowl turns into a pout.

Yes he was being a bit...childish but his **Fiance** was arriving today and URGH! He was going to have to play nice and be happy and friendly and-

"Ooow!" Another bop.

"Settle down. I'm sure he's just as unhappy as you are." Hajime said, eyes peering down below at the castle entrance. "Besides, you're the crown prince here if he's so awful you could probably have him killed."

"Aww I knew you cared."

"Dumbass."

"Rude Iwa-AH A CARRIAGE!" With a shout, Tooru hurried from the study room and down one of the many stairs to the throne room.

Fuck it was time the **Fiance** was here. Fuck. Fuuuck. Okay! He could deal with this really. Like Hajime said, if they were really so awful all he had to do was whisper some words pass some coin and bam freedom!

His parents were already there, and his mother gently fussed and smoothed down his hair like he was a child, really mom, and replaced his circlet with his crown. 

Showtime.

With a plastered bright smile, he stood tall with his parents behind him, his best friend standing at his side, and waited.

"Presenting the Crown Prince of the kingdom Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio with his attendants!" The doors opened.

Tooru hated him at first sight.

(Hajime felt his breath slip away, eyes stopped on the small lithe figure bowing.)

(He loved him at first sight.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i kno so many fics but listen i can stop any time i want-  
> no i cant
> 
> im kages trash


End file.
